A Sunday To Remember
by MimiluvsRoger4lyf
Summary: This is part 1 of 7 stories in the A week to remember series.THIS IS A PURE SMUTTY ROMANCE STORY BETWEEN MIMI AND ROGER. CONTAINS VERY GRAPHIC SKIPPABLE SEX SENCES IN ALL 7 STORIES! Read and Review please.This story is about there engaguement.
1. Chapter one of 2

**A/N: This is a very cutely fluffy story that I wrote because I was bored in computer class. Don't worry I'm still working on my other story.**

Mimi woke up from a tiring night from working at the club. Mimi felt bad for Roger because that night Roger also wanted to be with her and of course have sex with her since he was craving her for so long. Mimi too wanted to be with Roger last night but the thing is that she was too tried and her legs were hurting so badly so for like the 100th time in 3 months she had to say no again. It hurtled Mimi to say no to Roger because she knows how much he _wants_ her.

Mimi saw the bright sunny Sunday morning hit her face as she woke up next to Roger. Roger about 4 months ago asked Mimi to move in with him so they can save up their money so they can afford at least a one-bedroom apartment. Mimi only pays 1/3 of the rent. Mark and Roger pay the other 2/3.Roger's band has finally got back together not as powerful as before but they are working their way up to that. Mimi smiled as she saw her lovely rocker boyfriend sleep peacefully like a baby with his arms wrapped around Mimi's tiny waist.

Mimi slowly got up and didn't make a big movement so Roger won't wake. She snuck in the bathroom and took a quick shower. When Mimi got off the shower. She dried herself and put on one of the outfits that Mimi knows Roger likes from one of her shows. She started to put make-up on then after she was done she went to the kitchen and ate breakfast. Same as usual a bowl of Captain Crunch with Milk. The sun started to shine on Roger's face and made him slowly wake up. He searched the bed for Mimi and quickly flew open his eye when he knew Mimi wasn't by. He got up from bed and pulled up his lose boxers and walked to the kitchen.

Roger saw Mimi in a bathrobe and slightly pouted. "Aw why didn't you wait for me? I wanted to take a shower with you. "Roger slid his hands around Mimi waist the second she got up to give him his morning kiss. After she gave him the kiss Mimi smiled" Well because I have a special little "gift" for you." Roger smiled widely knowing something good is about to happen." Oh really and why am I getting a gift from the lovely Mimi Marquez?" Mimi slightly giggled. "Oh because I say so and because I love you and you are my boyfriend." "Oh great that's good to know." Roger lifted up Mimi and spun her around. He placed Mimi down as Mimi "took off" her robe. Roger's eyes widen in delight." Yummy" Roger cried out as he saw his lovely Mimi in her skimpy school girl outfit. Roger howled like a wolf in the moonlight.

Mimi smiled and made Roger sit in a chair. "Mr.Roger Davis because of my rejection of last's night offer to have some "fun".I am giving you the pleasure of bring my show to you for a very special private performance." Mimi started giving Roger a nice lap dance as she explains. Roger was just enjoying this _very_ much. Mimi kept continuing going on the floor and performing some of her stripper moves in front of Roger of course. Roger was really enjoying this and getting Roger a bit hard. Mimi looked up and saw the little bump on Roger's pants and smiled widely. She sat on Roger's lap and started to make out with him but as she did that she vibrating on Roger's lap on top of his crotch. Roger moaned a little sliding his hands under Mimi's ass and picking her up. Mimi wrapped her legs around Roger's waist as he threw her to the bed.

Mimi moaned in delight. She took off Roger's shirt and pants leaving him only with his boxers. Roger took everything off of Mimi not leaving one single piece of clothes on her. Mimi finally took Roger's boxers off. Clothes were thrown everywhere, but neither Roger nor Mimi cared. Then the fun began...

**Sorry loves but I had to go from my 3rd period class but I promise by the end of today I'll finish it, and I know some people love smutty stories so this is a romantic smutty story. You make think that there is no romance but trust me its coming I just didn't have time to write it in like 30mins.**


	2. Chapter 2 of 2

**A/n: Ok well I'm going to write the other part to this story. One of my best friends wanted me to write a fluffy smut so here it is just a reminder. In this story it's like only about 10am my story is from they wake up until they go to sleep trust me its going to be romantic. I'm going to pick up exactly were I left off right before the sex scene if I'm not mistaking there is I think about 2 sex scenes in this story and they are skip able so you can skip over if you don't like reading the type of stories.**

As both Mimi and Roger lay on the bed completely naked Mimi started roaming her hands all over Roger's lovely chest. She smiled at her boyfriend because she was just so in love. Before they would go wild and crazy in bed but today well at least for this morning she wanted things to go slow and romantic. Roger had planned for a very nice romantic picnic in the park. Then they would take a night walk and gaze at the lovely clouds. Once it hit around 5:30pm roger was going to take Mimi to a roof top, but not just any roof top a special roof top were you can see a beautiful gaze of the sunset and the night starts were seen perfectly. Then of course they had the roof to themselves because Roger had asked his friend to "lend" it for the night since it was above one of Roger's friends from his rock band wife store. Of course Roger wanted to have another sex session with Mimi there since it was so perfect. He had everything planned and ready the only need needed is Mimi to be there, but roger isn't going to give Mimi any hints he is just going to please her desire because then it would get to the wild and fun part later on.

**Sex scene **

As Mimi touched Roger's chest, roger roamed hers and found her breast and caressed them. He rubbed them until her nipples got really hard. Roger squeezed them making Mimi moaned He clamed down and took the pace slow reminding himself today is all about romance not wildness. Roger slowly inserted his hard erected cock inside of Mimi. Making Mimi moaned softly. Roger was very turned on by this new way of her moaned and just loved it. Mimi wrapped her arms around Roger's neck and stated making out with him passionately as roger started going in and out in a slow pace than usual. Mimi moaned in the kiss then took the pace up fast. Mimi rolled over making her on top as she started to ride roger. Hard...very hard making roger being the one moaning. He grabbed on to her waist going in rhythm up and down as Mimi did her thing. Then he pulled Mimi down to his level and kisses him, long and hard. He begins to run his fingers through her hair, making his way to her ass. Mimi grinds against him, feeling his middle against hers inside. He finally gets to his destination, and she moans her approval into the kiss she'd planted on his lips.

"You make me crazy; you know that, don't you?" Roger says as he turns her over on her side and reattaches himself in a long slow kiss, exploring all of Mimi, and Mimi all of him. Mimi smiles and whispers in his ears "I love you". Roger smiles back and kisses her with passion them quickly pulls back "I love you too" Roger started getting hard and Mimi could not wait until he fills her up with his lovely cum. She and Roger talked before about having kids of their own and although not really "planned" today Mimi wanted to get pregnant and roger without telling Mimi wanted the same thing. Roger kept going as Mimi moved up and down then finally roger exploded inside of Mimi making her very happy. After a while roger pulled out of Mimi and slid down to her thighs.

_Mimi's POV_

Roger knows just what I like, running his lips and fingers all over my tits, my belly. I arch my back as to assist him, and just want more. I stroke his face to let him know I love it, and run my fingers through his hair. He works his way down, tasting and caressing every inch of me. I simply adore this man. He kisses my thighs, making me wait for him to get to the task at hand, which in turn is making me wild. My hands find my way to his hair, pulling and tugging, a touch to convince him to make me his again. "Damn, but you're impatient..." He looks up and smiles and I obligingly stick my tongue out at him. "Don't make me come up there and get that, Mimi." I lay back and laugh, and just then--- bastard---he plunges his tongue deep in my pussy, effectively shutting me up. "Smartass..."I say to him. Moan, the very beginning of incredible ecstasy filling my body. He begins to dart his talented tongue in and out of my soaked clit, and I am out my head in need. He begins to make his way to my anxious clit, gently biting it at first, to make me pay for my interminable want. He begins to suck, and my body immediately begins to spasm. "Not yet, love..." I don't see how he thinks I can hold this back any longer, as I'm surely going to burst. Roger moves his fingers, in and out as he continues to suck and tickle my clit, and I am surely not going to last one more minute. Alas, I cannot, and I let go the fiercest orgasm I've ever experienced, screaming into the void of our surroundings. "Yeah, baby... screams for me... you are so fucking hot..."I regain my breathing, and lie still a few seconds before he is above me again. He is in my ear. "You love that, baby, don't you?"... I cannot speak; just kiss him hard.

**End of sex scene.**

_Roger's POV_

Oh god how I love that girl. She was so freaking amazing I looked at the clock 12pm.wow we've been at this for two hours. "Baby as much I love to continue we need to stop for lunch I have something very special planned for you today. I could see the confusion in her eyes" But baby I wanted to stay here with you. Don't you like want to fuck the living shit out of me today?" Mimi asked like a whiney 5 year old, which only made me laugh and smile even more. "Yes but we can save that for later trust me now get up take a shower get dress into something casually nice and get ready to go to the park." Mimi sighed when she heard those words. "Can you at least take a shower with me?" Mimi pouted her lips. "No later on tonight I promise there will be time for sex." Mimi rolled her eyes and stormed off.

_Normal way_

Roger ran to eh phone the second her heard Mimi get in the shower. He called his friend to have the park and roof ready for him for about 5 so they had 3 hours to be in the park and have a nice lunch. Roger know Mimi takes about a 30min shower then another 30mins to find a outfit then a 15mins to put on make-up and then it takes 15mins to get there.

After the two long hours they got to the park and Mimi smiled as they reached their spot. "Oh my god babe this is so wonderful how you got the time and money to do all of this." Roger smiled proudly loving the fact that Mimi loved his first surprised. "Well my band played the other night that you told me you had to work until 5am and we got a record contract for about a year to start and we each got paid a little over $500 just to start so I told my friend Robby to fix this up before we got here and I of course paid him a little to do this job for me. Just enjoy part one of 3 surprises you'll have today:" Mimi got excited and kissed roger passionately on the lips. Roger pulled away and sat down on the nice blanket set out for them under a nice and tall tree so the sun won't hit them. Mimi crawled then sat next to Roger as he gave her a sandwich that his friend's wife made for them. "Yummy." Mimi said acting like a 4 year old. Roger smiled and kissed Mimi on the neck. After they finished eating peacefully under the nice and quite blue sky. Roger lay down and Mimi lay down on Roger's chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gazed above the clouds just enjoying the beauty of nature. Something about today was very special about today. Although roger wasn't acting like his rocker type guy and his not so romantic actions Mimi was very happy he "changed" just for today, but she knows it won't last long or it might. Mimi thought of good possibilities if roger stayed like this and didn't go back to his normal self again.

Mimi took a nice nap as they both laid there. All Roger could think of was how lucky he was to have a girl like Mimi by his side. He was just so in love with her that even he couldn't really explain his feelings for her. They were just there. He never felt this way for April and wonder why he was so in love with Mimi more then he was with April. Roger too fell asleep as they both lied there in the grass in each other's arms. Roger started to dream about Mimi and him getting married having kids and just settling down, in a nice 2 bedroom house with 2 kids a boy and a girl. There names were Jasmine Angel Davis and Roger Anthony Davis Jr. (just like his dad).

_Roger's dream._

Jasmine shook her father as he lied on the couch. "Daddy…Daddy wake up and read to me this book." Jasmine was a 3 ½ year old who was talking really good. It was amazing how smart she was. Roger knew she didn't get that from him and he later found out Mimi was actually quite smart and she _was _old of her age. Roger got up and smiled. He saw the Cinderella book waving in front of his face. He grabbed Jasmine by the waist and sat up. He placed her on his lap as he opened the book and started reading to her. "Once upon a time in a far away place….."

Meanwhile Mimi was in the room changing Roger's Jr. Diaper although both Mimi and roger preferred that they had the boy first then the girl they were completely happy with what they got. Two HIV negatives children. They both guessed that Angel was watching over them and gave them the miracle of having these wonderful kids healthy. Mimi smiled as she played around with her 1 year old son. Mimi was just so happy in being a mom and she was good at it and roger. Roger was literally the best dad in the world because he was just so gentle with the kids and he was so happy. He truly was the luckiest guy on the planet. After reading the story to Jasmine, Jasmine smiled and hugged her dad. "You're my prince charming dad I love you so much." roger was so moved by it that he hugged his tiny little daughter and a tear feel from his eyes of happiness and emotions. He was so happy to be a dad. Mimi came out of the room with Roger jr. in her arms as she sat next to roger and her daughter. Roger smiled at his son and kissed him and then Mimi on the forehead. "I love you my love. To me this is the best gift a person can receive." Mimi said so happy and in love with her children and roger. Roger smiled "Yes I know what you mean I'm so happy to be a father." Mimi smiled as they both kissed.

Then a loud sound of ambulance woke roger up. Roger moaned as we woke up hating the fact he woke up from a very good dream. Mimi woke up too. "What time is it?" Mimi asked in a sleepy voice. Roger looked at his watch and saw it was 5:15.roger almost panic. "Its 5:15 and its time for us to clean up and get going for part 2 or 3 things today I have planned for you. Mimi smiled and got up fast. She packed everything back in the basket and held on to Roger's hand as they started to walk to the other place roger wanted to take Mimi. They were almost running since they were going at a fast pace. "Whoa babes slow down your going to fast." Mimi said almost running out of breath. "I know but we have to get there soon before the sunsets it's very important." Mimi sighed and started to run. After 10mins of non-stop running. They got their and in time it was 5:46 when they got on the roof. Mimi at this point was blind folded by roger. He stood right in front of Mimi as she waited for him to take it off. The sun was setting and the night turned into a beautiful sight. Roger took off the blind folds and Mimi gasped. "Oh my gosh babe it's so beautiful." Mimi smiled and wraps her arms around Roger's waist and placed her head on his chest hearing his heart beat and seeing the beautiful sky. They sat down and after 30mins of seeing the beautiful sunset's music started playing form below. Of course it was Roger's whole band playing some romantic music that roger asked them to play.

Roger got up "Would you like to dance?" Roger asked holding out his arms so Mimi can get up. "Sure I love to." Mimi grabbed Roger's hand and he helped her up. Roger placed his arms around her waist and Mimi arms around Roger's waist to. They started slow dancing under the star sky and the romantic music. Mimi placed her head on Roger's chest again hearing his heart beat once more. They were just enjoying this dance as they both were falling in love with each other all over again. All of a sudden small candles lit up all around the shape of the roof creating a very romantic effect. As Mimi danced she felt something under her shoes. She looked down and saw red rose petals all over the floor in shape of a red heart. The heart was big enough for both roger and Mimi to be in the middle lying down. Roger could not contain himself anymore. He stopped dancing. "Mimi it's been two years since we have been going out and I know its only 2 months till our anniversary but I couldn't wait any longer…."Mimi was a bit confused but quickly catches on. "Mimi Marquez my lovely love…"Roger gets down on one knee and pulls from behind him a nice box. He opens it and Mimi gasped as she saw the lovely diamond ring with a pink diamond in the middle of two white diamonds. "You have been the best thing that has happen since ever. I love you deeply and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Mimi will you marry me?" Mimi just gasped in delighted she was so lost of words but she burst out. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Mimi was speechless as roger got up and kissed Mimi with passion. He placed the ring on her finger as she just kissed him. The music was still playing. Mimi and Roger kissed passionately. They both fell to the ground in between the red rose heart. Making out like crazy. The moon was big and a lovely white as it laid on top of the sky right above roger and Mimi.

**Sex scene number 2! A/n: I'm almost done with the story real quick I might do a part three but if I do it's going to be written in a speedy way so I'm not sure. After this the story ends.**

Roger started to take off Mimi's shirt slowly revealing his favorite bra on her. Roger smiled in delight "I love it when you wear that." He said seductively. Mimi just smiled as kept making out with him so in love with him. They in the middle of the heart and candles this night could not get more romantic. Mimi slides her hands down on top of Roger's crotch rubbing against them making his erection go up very quickly. Mimi kept going shorta jerking roger off a bit. Roger started to take off Mimi's skirt very slowly then quickly taking off everything off of her and his once he knew he was about to explode. Once they both lye naked Roger again slowly enters her as Mimi moaned. Once Roger's friends hear Mimi's moaned they stopped playing and left. That instant roger pushed the button on the control making the hidden radio turn on the romance station. Roger started moving in the pace of the song. "Hold in as much as you can babe please" Mimi asked in betweens moans. Mimi wanted roger to explode a lot of cum in her to increase her chances of getting pregnant. This moment was just too perfect. Roger held in as much as he could. He kept thrusting in and out slowly Roger could not hold in anymore and exploded as he started feeling relief. Mimi felt herself get all wet inside and moaned loving the feeling. She got on top of roger again and started to ride him hard very hard making roger moan out like crazy. Roger reached out and started to play around with Mimi's lovely breast. She moaned din passion and pleasure. She sat up and slammed down into roger making him moan loudly. She started moving around, side-to-side, up-and-down everywhere. Roger grabbed her arms and pulled her down as she wanted her mouth so badly. He kissed her and made them turn around making roger on top. Mimi wrapped one of her legs around Roger's waist touching his ass. Roger kept thrusting in her harder and harder each time bringing them into heavy oragism.

**End of sex scene**

After going at this for another 3 hours of making passionate love to each other they lay in each other's arms as they started to fall sleep. This very special Sunday was really a day to remember…..

**End or maybe not tell me what you think do you think I should:  
a) keep it like this**

**b) Write one more but make it a speed rent type story**

**c) Write this as a story**

**D) Delete it is sucks!**


	3. The start of A Week to Remember

What i'm going to do is a serious of 2-3 shots stories called A Week to Remember where everyday of the week in something new.

Example Monday will be 4months after they got enguaged and their going to finally move into thier apartment blah blah blah.

Tuesday could be their actually wedding/honeymoon...do you get me?Thats what i'll do since all that review mostly want me to continue.

any suggestions for thursday through sunday? I'm up for any suggestions!

Also i'll be done with part one of 2 of a monday to remeber by 5pm EST.


End file.
